nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:BCEngine/The Helping Blog
HELLO! It's BC here, the ruler of Umbreons. So, lately I've noticed that lots of people have been having terrible days and stressfull times on this wiki AND in RL. I feel so, so sorry for them. And now I'm gonna help out! The purpous of the Helping Blog This is an advice and support blog, be it mental, physical or moral support. It's supposed to make people feel good about themselves. If you have a stressfull problem, had a bad day(s) or just need to feel happy, post your problems in the comments. I will comment tback to you with advice and support all the way. AND it can be a community thing, too, because others can give their advice and support to people. And that way, no more blogs saying "Look here I'm leaving" Or "Hey guys Imma leave for a bit ok?" .3. RULES OF THE HELPING BLOG NO saying that people issues are stupid. Do not tease others. If it's such a stupid question, then you should know the answer to it then, right? The issues CANNOT be a homework or project problem. If you're stressed out about a project IDEA or TOPIC, however, that is acceptible. But keep the project issues to a minimum PLEASE! I don't want to give ALL the answers to people. That's what school homework and projects are for. So you can train your brain how to think on your own. Do not bring up these issues ANYWHERE ELSE, be it RL or the Wikis. What goes on this blog STAYS on this blog. Do not give out names if you have issues with a certain user. Just say, for example, "I'm having problems with a user on the wiki. They keep calling me bad names. Could you help?" If you KNOW FOR A FACT that you are the person (let's just say) in that scentance, don't comment back saying, "OMG I MEANT FOR IT TO BE A JOKE GOOD LORD," Or, "HEY YOU STARTED IT BUDDY." Just say nothing ok? Try an appologize to said user WITHOUT bringing up that you saw their comment on this blog. KEEP IT CLEAN. I don't want a dirty blog with cuss words. Conclusion If you have any MAJOR problems that are private, try and get to me on talk and PM me. If you feel like crying about something, type your comment. Let your sadness, stress or whatever else your feeling leak out into your comment. You can cry or scream while writing it. You can smash your device to bits, buy a new one and leave off where you started on the comment if you're that mad. Just let go, and let emotions fly. The knot in your throat will me untied, tears will be shed. But you'll feel better afterwards, knowing that you've got an entire group of friends helping you out and are right behind you all the way. Trust me, just sobbing until you're eyes hurt makes me feel better afterward. I just let it all go. Go right ahead. Let go. Let's make this wiki a less dramatic place. :D 21:31, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts